Der schwarze Raum
Es war der 18. Mai 1945 als ich und meine Kameraden jenes unheilvolle Gebäude zum ersten Mal betraten. Nachdem sich Deutschland ergeben hatte und wir ins Land einmarschiert waren, begannen wir zunächst sämtliche Kriegsgefangene zu befreien. Für viele Menschen kam jedoch jede Hilfe zu spät. Die Konzentrationslager waren in den letzten Jahren zu grässlichen Leichenschauhäusern mutiert, hatten sich zum Friedhof von Millionen Unschuldiger entwickelt. Wir verbrachten Tage damit die Überlebenden zu bergen und auch wenn es lange Zeit dauerte, so retteten wir letztendlich nur knappe 5% der Gefangenen. Diese Bilder verfolgen mich bis heute, doch nichts von all dem war so schlimm wie das, was wir am jenem Tag, zehn Tage nach Deutschlands Kapitulation, in den im Untergrund angelegten Laboren der Nazi-Wissenschaftler fanden. Als ich das Gebäude zum ersten Mal betrat, stieg mir sofort ein modriger Geruch in die Nase. Zunächst konnte ich ihn nur dezent wahrnehmen, doch nachdem wir uns weiter in das Gebäude vorgewagt hatten, begann sich der Geruch zu intensivieren. Leichengestank! Ich und die anderen konnten die Quelle nicht ausmachen, doch es roch gewaltig nach Aas. Smith, der jüngste unseres Trupps, musste sogar würgen. Er war erst 17 Jahre alt und die bisherigen Ereignisse hatten ihm ziemlich schwer zugesetzt. Das alles war nichts für ihn, er war nicht bereit. Ich weiß noch genau wie lebensfroh er war, als er zu uns in den Flieger stieg, doch nachdem wir die ersten Leichen fanden sah ich, wie diese Lebensfreude immer mehr verblasste, bis sie schließlich ganz verschwunden war. Reißen sie sich zusammen Smith!, zischte ihm Holland entgegen. Holland, der wohl ekelhafteste Zeitgenosse, den man sich nur vorstellen konnte. Mitleid oder Verständnis waren Fremdwörter für ihn und seine Respektlosigkeit ging soweit, dass er vermutlich dem lieben Gott selbst ins Angesicht spucken würde. Als wir durch die KZs liefen, zeigte er keinerlei Mitgefühl für all die armen Seelen, deren leblose Körper um ihn herum verteilt lagen. Er hasste die Nazis zwar, aber auch er war ein furchtbarer Rassist. Ich weiß noch wie er auf all die toten Juden herabblickte und sagte: Die haben doch zu Lebzeiten bestimmt auch nur faul rumgelegen. ''Dieser Kerl war einfach widerwärtig und ich kann mit Fug und Recht behaupten, dass ich ihn abgrundtief gehasst habe. Unser Trupp bildete die Vorhut und bestand aus vier Leuten. Der letzte in unseren Reihen war Manson. Er war der Älteste von uns und hatte schon im ersten Weltkrieg gegen die Deutschen gekämpft. Wie jeder andere auch, hegte er einen tiefen Hass gegen die Nazis, doch er sprach auch oft davon wie sehr ihn ihre Forschung interessierte. Nun waren wir in einem dieser Forschungseinrichtungen, doch alles was ich empfand waren Abscheu und Ekel. Der Geruch begann stärker zu werden und nun begannen auch Holland und die anderen damit sich die Nase zuzuhalten. Wir gingen immer weiter durch den dunklen Gang, hatten keine weitere Lichtquelle außer unserer Taschenlampen, bis wir schließlich in der Ferne die Umrisse einer Tür erkannten. Vorsichtig öffnete Manson die Tür und wir betraten den Raum. Auch hier herrschte absolute Finsternis und wir brauchten knappe fünf Minuten, bis wir uns halbwegs einen Überblick verschafft hatten. Der Raum war relativ groß und hatte wenig von einem Labor. Alles was wir erkennen konnten, waren lauter Regale, die mit großen, dicken Ordnern gefüllt waren. Langsam begann ich vorwärts zu schreiten, während die anderen hinter mir warteten und mir Deckung gaben. Plötzlich stieß ich mit dem Knie gegen einen harten Gegenstand und zuckte kurz zusammen. ''Alles okay Roberts?, hörte ich Mansons Stimme hinter mir. Alles in Ordnung. Hab mich nur irgendwo gestoßen, entgegnete ich. Ich leuchtete mit der Taschenlampe an mir herunter. Vor mir stand ein völlig morscher und demolierter Tisch, auf dem ein großer, roter, aufgeschlagener Ordner thronte. Ich ließ den Schein der Lampe über das Dokument schweifen, welches abgeheftet vor mir lag. Das Farbenspiel Projekt lautete der Titel des Versuches. Eigenartiges Experiment, dachte ich mir. Die anderen kamen näher an mich heran und blickten auf das aufgeschlagene Dokument vor uns. Name des Versuchs: Das Farbenspiel Projekt Durchführender Wissenschaftler: Dr. Hans Gruber Bericht: Es ist der 26. April 1945 und unser Projekt hat vor einer Stunde begonnen. Die Testpersonen wurden in fünf unterschiedliche Räume gesperrt und haben genug Essen und Trinken für drei Wochen. Das Experiment soll zeigen, wie sich bestimmte Farben auf die Psyche von Menschen auswirken, wenn diese rund um die Uhr nur jene einzelne Farbe sehen. * Roberto Janssen wurde in einen roten Raum gesperrt. Wenn sich unsere Vermutungen bewahrheiten, so wird er im Laufe der Zeit aggressiver und gereizter werden. ' * Delia Romanova befindet sich in einem orangefarbenen Raum, der sie zu einer ruhigen und fröhlicheren Person machen soll. Jedoch wird dies in ihrem jetzigen Zustand nicht sehr einfach hervorzubringen sein, weshalb wir sie vermutlich deutlich länger als die anderen in ihrem Raum lasse werden. ' * Tom Polanski befindet sich in einem grauen Raum, dessen Farben unseren Vermutungen nach Depressionen bei der Testperson auslösen werden. ' * Laura Hansen wurde in einen blauen Raum gesperrt, wodurch sie ruhiger und ausgeglichener werden '' sollte. Genauere Vermutungen konnten wir jedoch noch nicht anstellen...'' ' * Esther Goldman wurde in den schwarzen Raum gesperrt, der bei ihr ein unangenehmes Gefühl und eventuelle Paranoia auslösen wird. Die genauen Auswirkungen können wir jedoch nicht voraus sagen. Nachdem wir alle gelesen hatten, was sich auf dem Dokument befand, sahen wir uns für eine Minute lang schweigend an. Wer macht so etwas? Warum machte man so etwas? Ich konnte es nicht begreifen. Plötzlich wurde mir schlagartig etwas klar: Die Personen mussten noch immer in ihren Räumen eingesperrt sein! Ich hielt die Taschenlampe hoch und sah mich nach einer weiteren Tür um, die uns womöglich zu jenen Räumen führen würde. Ich fand sie; versteckt hinter einigen Schränken. Die Wissenschaftler wollte sie wohl versteckt halten für den Fall, dass sie eines Tages zurück kehren würden. Langsam ging ich voraus und drückte die Klinke mit einem quietschenden Geräusch nach unten. Als ich sie öffnete, kam mir der Geruch von totem Fleisch wie ein Windstoß entgegen und ließ mich und die anderen würgen. Leuchtet mal, sagte ich. Smith, Holland und Manson hielten ihre Taschenlampen hoch und vor uns erstreckte sich ein breiter Gang mit fünf Türen. Der Gestank war unerträglich und wir erwarteten das Schlimmste, doch das was uns erwartete, war noch viel schrecklicher, als alles was wir uns hätten vorstellen können. Die Türen waren mit farbigen Aufklebern gekennzeichnet und der erste Raum war - der Rote... Als wir durch das kleine Sichtfenster leuchteten, konnten wir nichts erkennen und auf unser Klopfen und Rufen reagierte ebenfalls niemand. Plötzlich hörte ich ein Klimpern neben mir und als ich mich umdrehte, hielt Smith mir einen silbern glänzenden Schlüsselbund vor die Nase. Auch diese Schlüssel waren mit den jeweiligen Farben markiert, also griff ich nach dem roten Schlüssel und steckte ihn ins Schloss. Ich hörte ein Klicken und im nächsten Moment öffnete sich die Tür. Der Geruch wurde immer stärker und als ich den Schein der Taschenlampe über den Boden wandern ließ, entdeckte ich eine riesige Blutlache in der Mitte des Zimmers! Und dies war nicht die einzige Stelle an der Blut zu sehen war. Die ganzen Wände waren mit dem roten Saft bespritzt und als ich in die hinterste Ecke des Raumes leuchtete, fuhr ich voller Angst zusammen. Das Licht fiel auf den blutbeschmierten und zerschmetterten Kopf von Roberto Janssen! Nun verstand ich, was dieses Blutbad ausgelöst hatte. Er musste durch all das Rot vollkommen aggressiv geworden sein, genauso wie die Wissenschaftler es vorausgesagt haben. Vermutlich ist er wie wild mit dem Kopf gegen die Wände gerannt und hat sich dabei den Schädelknochen gebrochen. Neben seinem stinkenden Kadaver trieben einige Stücke seines Gehirns in der großen Blutpfütze, die sich um ihn herum gebildet hatte. Ich hielt mir die Hand vor den Mund und wich zurück in den Gang, wo die anderen bereits auf mich warteten. Was ist das für eine kranke Scheiße?!, brachte ich vollkommen entsetzt heraus. Holland drehte sich grinsend zu Manson. Na Manson, glaubst du immer noch, dass die Experimente dieser Nazi-Schweine interessant sind? Während Manson schwieg und genau wie ich einfach nur den Blick schweigend auf den grausam zugerichteten Leichnam richtete und Holland bereits zum nächsten Raum ging, stand Smith einfach nur da und konnte sich vor Entsetzen nicht rühren. Er begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern und man spürte förmlich die Angst, die durch seinen Körper strömte. Männer, kommt her!, hörten wir Holland rufen. Sofort eilten wir zu ihm und warfen einen Blick in den orangenen Raum, welchen er soeben aufgeschlossen hatte. Eine junge Frau kauerte in der Ecke und sah uns verängstigt an. Wer - wer seid ihr?, stotterte sie. Keine Sorge Ma'am wir bringen sie hier so schnell wie möglich raus, entgegnete Manson. Und... und was ist mit den Anderen? Sind sie in Sicherheit? Wir konnten leider noch nicht alle Gefangenen befreien, aber wir sind gerade dabei. Gehen sie einfach diesen Gang entlang und warten sie dann am Ausgang. Wir werden in wenigen Minuten nachkommen und sie in Sicherheit bringen. Die Frau zögerte nicht lange und war in wenigen Sekunden im Gang verschwunden. Inzwischen hatte Holland bereits den nächsten Schlüssel in ein weiteres Schloss gesteckt. Es war der graue Raum und ich hatte bereits eine leise Ahnung von dem was uns erwartete. Und meine Vorahnung bewahrheitete sich, als ich plötzlich den nackten, leblosen Körper von Tom Polanski von der Decke baumeln sah. Er hatte sich aus seiner Kleidung einen Strick gefertigt und sich erhängt. Lag es an seiner aussichtslosen Situation? Daran, dass er als Testobjekt missbraucht wurde und als Mensch nichts mehr Wert war? Oder hatte ihn die Farbe in den Suizid getrieben? Was immer es war, ich wollte es nicht herausfinden und für diesen Mann kam sowieso jede Hilfe zu spät, weshalb wir die Tür verriegelten und uns dem nächsten Raum zuwandten. Blau. Das war die Farbe des nächsten Raumes, vor welchem wir nun standen. Laura Hansen hieß die Frau, die hinter der schweren Eisentür saß. Ich wusste nicht, was uns erwarten würde, da selbst Dr. Hans Gruber sich nicht im Klaren darüber war, was mit der Frau geschehen würde. Als Holland die Tür öffnete und wir mit dem Licht der Taschenlampen den Raum erhellten, fiel unser Blick auf die junge, braunhaarige Frau, die mittig im hintersten Teil des Raumes stand und schützend die Arme vor ihr Gesicht hielt. Bitte tun sie mir nichts!, schrie sie entsetzt auf. Es ist alles in Ordnung Ma'am, sagte Manson, mit dem Ziel sie zu beruhigen. Wer seid ihr?, fragte sie verängstigt. Amerikaner. Der Krieg ist vorbei. Deutschland hat kapituliert, sie sind frei. In den Augen der Frau blitze plötzlich ein Funken Hoffnung auf und sie begann zu weinen, während ihr Mund ein breites, frohes Lächeln bildete. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, fiel sie Manson in die Arme und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Auch Holland umarmte sie herzlich, auch wenn dieser keine Miene verzog und einfach nur unbeteiligt da stand. Als sie mich umarmte erwiderte ich diese, doch als Laura zu Smith hinüber ging, bemerkte auch sie, dass etwas nicht mit ihm stimmte. Ist alles okay?, erkundigte sie sich besorgt. Smith rührte sich nicht und richtete seinen Blick langsam zu ihr. N-nein. Diese ganze Einrichtung. Es... es ist wie in einem Alptraum. Laura senkte ihren Blick. Es ist ein Alptraum - nein... es war ein Alptraum und jeden Tag habe ich gebetet, dass ich eines Tages aufwachen würde. Heute ist dieser Tag und du - du und deine Kameraden... ihr habt mich aufgeweckt. Nun musste Smith lächeln. Alles was er immer wollte war es Menschen in Not zu helfen. Nun hatte er seine Bestätigung. Er hatte etwas bewirkt und das machte ihn stolz.. Plötzlich schreckte Laura auf. Habt ihr Esther befreit? Ich musste kurz überlegen, doch dann fiel es mir wieder ein. Sie war die letzte Testperson und kurz darauf standen wir vor ihm - dem schwarzen Raum. Ich spürte diese dunkle Aura, die von jenem Raum ausgestrahlt wurde und es war ein viel intensiveres Angstgefühl, als ich es zuvor bei den anderen Räumen verspürt hatte. Von der anderen Seite konnte ich keine Geräusche vernehmen. Bei den letzten Räumen hatten wir einfach den Schlüssel ins Schloss gesteckt und haben das Zimmer betreten, doch diesmal hatte ich Angst davor es zu tun. Keiner von uns hatte den Hauch einer Vorstellung von dem, was mit Esther Goldman passiert war. Hatte sie sich selbst umgebracht? War sie verrückt geworden? Oder war sie gar normal geblieben? Wir wussten es nicht, doch ich hatte schreckliche Angst davor es herauszufinden. Holland steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür. Manson zog seinen Revolver und ich tat es ihm gleich. Während Smith und Laura hinter uns Deckung suchten, ließ Holland den Schein der Lampe durch den pechschwarzen Raum schweifen. Es war nichts zu sehen... Da! Irgendetwas wurde vom Lichtkegel erfasst, verschwand jedoch wieder blitzschnell in der Dunkelheit. Was zur Hölle war das?!, schrie Holland. Ich wusste zwar, wer in diesem Raum eingesperrt worden war, aber ich war mir sicher, dass dies nicht mehr die Esther war, von der Laura eben noch gesprochen hatte. Plötzlich hörten wir ein merkwürdiges Geräusch. Es klang wie ein Schmatzen. Holland begann leicht zu zittern, das konnte ich deutlich sehen, da der Schein der Taschenlampe zu wackeln begann. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung richtete er die Taschenlampe in die linke Ecke des Raumes... Für einen kurzen Moment lang sagte keiner von uns auch nur ein Wort. Es war das pure Entsetzen, dass sich in meinem Hals festgesetzt hatte und damit begann mir die Kehle zuzuschnüren. Vor unseren Augen bot sich ein Schaubild des Schreckens. Im Schein von Hollands Taschenlampe, erblickten wir den zusammengekauerten und abgemagerten Körper von Esther Goldman, welche mit ihren zum Teil abgebrochenen Zähnen schmatzend und geifernd Fleischstücke aus ihrem eigenen Arm herausriss! Schließlich ertönte ein markerschütternder Schrei, den die vollkommen schockierte Laura ausstieß. Esther drehte sich plötzlich zu uns um und rannte auf uns zu. Manson gab drei Schüsse auf sie ab, doch der einzige Treffer traf ihre Schulter, was ihr scheinbar nichts ausmachte. Mit einem entsetzlichen Kreischen sprang sie auf Holland zu und verbiss sich in seinem Hals. Holland wehrte sich und begann wild schreiend durch den Raum zu straucheln. Scheiße verdammt! Nehmt diese verfluchte Schlampe von mir runter! Manson versuchte Esther zu fixieren, doch die Dunkelheit und die Tatsache, dass er höchstwahrscheinlich auch Holland treffen könnte, ließ ihn zögern. Holland versuchte verzweifelt die völlig wahnsinnig gewordene Esther von sich abzuschütteln, doch diese ließ nicht einen Moment von ihm ab und mit einem gewaltigen Ruck, zog sie den Kopf in den Nacken und riss ein großes Stück Fleisch aus Hollands Hals heraus um kurz darauf in der Dunkelheit zu verschwinden. Holland torkelte auf uns zu, hielt sich dabei den Hals, aus welchem gewaltige Mengen Blut spritzten, bis er schließlich vor unseren Füßen zusammenbrach. Manson und ich versuchten die Verrückte in der Dunkelheit auszumachen, doch sie war nicht mehr zu sehen. Manson beugte sich nach vorne und griff nach Hollands Taschenlampe. Gerade als er sie aufhob erschienen im Lichtkegel vor ihm die deformierten und grauenerregenden Konturen von Esther Goldman, welche ihn mit einer schnellen Bewegung packte und in die Dunkelheit zerrte. Verzweifelt versuchte ich ihn in der Finsternis ausfindig zu machen, doch alles was ich sah, waren die Schatten, welche an die schwarze Zimmerwand geworfen wurden. In dem Moment musste ich an Laura und Smith denken. Sie hatten die Schrecken des Krieges viel zu früh erfahren müssen und sie verdienten es nicht auf diese Weise zu sterben. Lauft! Lauft zum Ausgang und fordert Verstärkung an! Los!!!, schrie ich. Nein!, schrie Smith. Ich lasse sie nicht im Stich! Ich sah die Verzweiflung in seinen Augen, doch ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass er sein Leben aufs Spiel setzte. Er war noch so jung, hatte noch sein ganzes Leben vor sich. Sieh neben dich, sagte ich in einer beinahe ruhigen Tonlage und deutete auf Laura, die zitternd da stand. Du hast schon mehr als genug getan. In Toms Augen kamen Tränen auf, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, schnellte ich nach vorne, schnappte mir den Schlüssel und verschloss die Tür. Nein!, schrie Tom und hämmerte wie wild gegen die Tür. Es ist okay!, rief ich ihm zu. Es ist okay. Ich hörte noch wie Laura auf ihn einredete und dann gemeinsam mit ihm verschwand. Sie waren gerettet, genauso wie die Frau aus dem orangefarbenen Raum, das hoffe ich zumindest. Gerade als ich mich wieder umdrehte, Mansons Schreien war längst verstummt, trat Esther gegen die Taschenlampe, wodurch die letzte Lichtquelle im schwarzen Raum erlosch. Nun war es still - totenstill. Ich spürte wie sich die geifernden Klauen der Finsternis immer enger um meinen Hals schnürten und ich schon bald nach Luft schnappen musste. Dann begann wieder dieses schmatzende Geräusch, doch diesmal war es nicht Esther, die sich bei lebendigen Leibe zu fressen begann. Diesmal... labte sie sich an den zerfleischten Körpern meiner toten Kameraden. Ich sitze nun schon seit vier Tagen in diesem verdammten Raum. Laura und Smith hatten sicherlich geglaubt ich wäre tot und wenn ich ehrlich bin wünsche ich mir nichts sehnlicher als das, doch ich weiß, dass mein Tod sowieso nur noch eine Frage der Zeit ist. Es ist nicht der Wassermangel oder das Fehlen von Nahrung, das mich umbringen wird. Als ich mich durch die Dunkelheit tastete, griff ich unter anderem nach den blanken Knochen meiner Männer und schon sehr bald wird ''sie ''wieder Hunger haben. Dann - werde ich das nächste Opfer sein und ich will mir gar nicht ausmalen, was passieren wird, wenn jemals wieder nichtahnende Männer auf die Idee kommen werden, einen Blick in den schwarzen Raum zu werfen... Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Kreaturen